Trick-Or-Treat
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: <html><head></head>Dan takes his and Phil's little child out trick-or-treating for Halloween this year for the first time, while Phil stays home and hands out candy to the other children. That's the plan they had.</html>


Dan sighed as he walked into the lounge, where his son and husband were.

"Are you ready to go yet? He's driving me crazy," Phil said jokingly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long Oliver," Dan said. He looked down at his son and chuckled at him. "I'm sorry but that's the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

It was currently Halloween, and Dan was taking his four year old son out for trick-or-treating. Dan and Phil decided that they were going to take turns every year for taking him out. Dan would take Oli trick-or-treating this year while Phil would stay home and hand out candy.

"Can we go yet daddy?" Oliver asked as he stood up from the couch.

"Come on Tigger, let's go," Dan said as he grabbed Oliver's hand.

Oliver decided that he wanted to be Tigger for Halloween this year, Dan's major love for Winnie The Pooh was definitely passed down to Oliver, and Dan couldn't be more proud of that.

"My name's Oliver daddy!" Oliver said with giggles.

"I must say, we have an adorable kid," Dan said as he looked up at Phil.

Phil laughed and shook his head. "You better get going before it gets too late," He said.

"Got your pumpkin, Tigger?" Dan asked, looking down at Oliver.

Oliver smiled and held up his little pumpkin. "Got it!"

"Good. Now we can get going," Dan said. "Have fun handing out candy!"

"Shut up. You'll be doing it next year!" Phil called as Dan and Oliver walked out of the house.

"Daddy, daddy! Can we go to grandma's first?!" Oliver asked excitedly.

"I think grandma wants us to go to her house first anyway," Dan said. He chuckled. He grabbed Oliver's hand, then they walked up to the porch where Dan's grandma lived. Luckily after Dan and Phil brought Oliver home, they were able to find a house that was next to Dan's parents house, which was nice because before Dan didn't really get to see his parents. "Go ring the doorbell." He said as he gently pushed Oliver forward to the door.

Oliver giggled as he ran over and hit the doorbell button.

They waited a few seconds before Dan's mother finally appeared.

"There's my two favorite boys," She said as she opened the door.

"I heard that!" Dan chuckled when he heard his brother's voice.

"Hey Al!" Dan called. He looked down at Oliver and smiled. "Go show grandma your custome!" He pushed him forward and chuckled as he watched him.

"Well, aren't you the cutest little Tigger?" She said.

"His name is Oliver, by the way. Not Tigger," Dan quickly said.

"Oh? Oliver fits you more anyways, yeah? Would you like some candy?" She asked.

Oliver gasped and nodded, holding his little pumpkin up.

"You're just too cute," She said. She grabbed a handful of candy from her bowl and put some in Oliver's bucket. "I'll give you a little more since you're more special than the rest!"

Oliver giggled. "Thank you grandma!" He said. He ran back over to Dan. "Look daddy!" He held up his bucket and smiled a goofy smile. "Can we get more candy?!" He asked excitedly.

"I suppose so. We'll come back later," Dan told his mother. He gave her a smile before he grabbed Oliver and they walked off of the porch. "Go up and say trick-or-treat," He told Oliver when they got to the next house. "Go on. They won't hurt you."

Oliver hesitated a few seconds before he finally ran up to the porch where a couple people were waiting to hand out candy. "Trick-or-Treat!" Oliver said as he held up his pumpkin.

Dan smiled proudly as he watched Oliver, and he couldn't get over how cute he was.

"And what are you supposed to be little one?" The lady asked.

"Tigger!" Oliver exclaimed. "Grandma says I'm the cutest one!"

"She's right. Here you go," The lady said as she dropped candy into Oliver's pumpkin.

"Thank you!" Oliver shouted as he ran back to Dan.

"Ready to go to the next one?" Dan asked, looking down at Oliver.

Oliver nodded excitedly. "I'm ready daddy!" He said.

"You're so going to be bouncing off the walls later," Dan said. He shook his head.

"Come on daddy! I want to get more candy!" Oliver whined as he grabbed Dan's hand and started leading the way to the next door house, a smile on his face.

"How was trick-or-treating?" Phil asked when Dan walked into the house.

"I'm so glad you have to do this next year," Dan said as he and Oliver walked in.

"Oh? Was he bad?" Phil asked, frowning as he looked down at Oliver.

"Oh no, he was fine. That's just way too much walking for me to handle," Dan whined.

"Papa, look at all the candy I got!" Oliver said excitedly as he ran over to Phil, holding his pumpkin up. "It's full to the top! Can I have some now?" He asked.

Phil smiled as he bent down and grabbed Oliver's pumpkin. "You did good tonight, huh?"

"Everybody loved him. They thought he was so cute in his Tigger custome," Dan said.

Phil laughed. "You need to be Pooh next year," He said.

"No! I want to be a Power Ranger," Oliver said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. He went nuts looking at everyone else's customes," Dan said. He laughed.

"Good thing I get to experience all of this next year-" Phil laughed. "You can have some candy after you eat dinner, since you were a good bye. How's that?"

"Okay Papa," Oliver said. "Daddy, can I take this off now?"

"Aw, come on. You look so cute in it!" Dan exclaimed. He laughed.

"Daddy, it's hot!" Oliver whined as he tugged on his custome.

"Alright, alright. Let's go take a bath while Papa makes dinner, okay?" Dan said. He walked over to Phil and kissed him once before he picked Oliver up and went to the bathroom.

Phil chuckled as he watched his husband walk off with their little Tigger.


End file.
